Insecurity
by Phantasy Star
Summary: Wiseman uses Darien's own doubts and fears against him and Serena. Can their relationship stay intact even though Darien is convinced Serena doesn't love him? [Finished]
1. Chapter One

* Notes:  
  
Takes place after the episode where Diamond tries to kiss Serena.  
My version of the ending to Sailor Moon R...  
  
Hope you'll enjoy it.  
  
  
* Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, not yours truly.  
  
  
  
Insecurity  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
'I... I can't move!' Serena cried in her head, 'This isn't right...'  
  
A single tear slid down Serena's cheek as Diamond tilted her face up  
towards him, 'Darien's the only one for me...'  
  
Her eyes widened in shock as Diamond's face grew ever closer.  
  
"You belong to me now, Neo-Queen Serenity..." he whispered.  
  
'Darien...' Serena thought, eyes watering even more, 'Where are you?'  
  
* * *  
  
'Serena, wait for me please!' Tuxedo Mask thought desperately as  
his hang-glider neared the palace.  
  
"Ah, if it isn't the powerful Tuxedo Mask, former Prince Darien,"  
a dark voice said.  
  
"Who's there!?" Tuxedo Mask demanded.  
  
"Let me introduce myself," the voice said, "They call me Wiseman."  
  
Darien finally landed on the exterior of the crystal palace.  
  
"I don't have time for you," Darien said with venom dripping in his  
voice, "I have to save Serena."  
  
"Ah, the Neo-Queen Serenity..." the voice continued, "The one who's  
most beautiful... the object of every man's desire..."  
  
Darien ignored the insistent voice as he ran down the narrow pathway.  
  
"You believe she loves you?"  
  
Darien stopped.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he said angrily, "Of course she does."  
  
"I'm sure she does - just like she loves everyone and everything  
else."  
  
"Serena loves me more than that," Darien retorted.  
  
"I suppose she'll have to, considering that it's her destiny."  
  
"What... what are you talking about?" he said, his voice shaking with  
rage.  
  
Darien's blood suddenly ran cold.  
  
"Fool! You really think she'd love you if it wasn't for her destiny?"  
the voice continued persistently, "You're nothing. You've always   
tormented her. You've never shown her any affection. You're weak,  
you're stupid, you're insecure...'  
  
"Stop it!" Darien cried out.  
  
'Because it's her destiny...' he thought.  
  
She loves me.  
  
Because she has to.  
  
She loves me.  
  
Because of who I was in the past.  
  
Destiny.  
  
"Arrughh!" he cried out as he held his head, "Stop distracting me!"  
  
Using his cane, he smashed the wall of the crystal palace beside him.  
  
"Serena!" he shouted, seeing her in the grip of Prince Diamond.  
  
"Darien!" she cried.  
  
Prince Diamond looked up in surprise just as Tuxedo Mask's rose  
struck him at the cheek.  
  
Serena gave a scream as Diamond dropped her, and she fell back on to  
the bed.  
  
"Take my cane!" Darien shouted.  
  
Serena nodded and took hold of it as Darien pulled her up.  
  
"How dare you!? Prince Diamond screamed with anger, "I'll get you back  
for this!"  
  
Darien held Serena close to him and quickly ushered her away.  
  
* * *  
  
"Serena, are you okay?" Darien asked, "Did he... did he do anything  
to you?"  
  
Serena shook her head, "I'm all right."  
  
Darien let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Ser... Serena..." he said softly, touching her hair.  
  
"Let's hurry back to the others."  
  
"Wait."  
  
Serena looked up at him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Serena..." he said quietly, "We... need to talk."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"When I saw you there, with Diamond..." he said, "It just... it...  
I... I don't know how to say this."  
  
Serena looked at him curiously.  
  
"It really hurt me, inside," Darien said awkwardly, "And... I just  
want you to tell me that... You'll never do anything... with another  
guy... you know?"  
  
Serena was confused.  
  
"I..." she said, "I don't know... I mean, maybe this isn't the time  
for this..."  
  
"Serena," Darien persisted, "I know I hurt you a lot when I broke up  
with you. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do..."  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"And..." Darien said, "I guess I want to say I'm sorry."  
  
He paused, then looked deep into her eyes, "You'll come back to me,  
won't you?"  
  
As he said this, he put his hand gently on her shoulder.  
  
"We're together in the future, aren't we?" Serena said with a small  
smile.  
  
His face turned emotionless as he took his hand away abruptly.  
  
"What's the matter?" Serena asked softly.  
  
"N... Nothing."  
  
'Wiseman was right,' he realized, 'She doesn't love me... She's with  
me because she has to...'  
  
"Come on," Serena said, "Let's get back to the King and Rini."  
  
They hurried back towards the Palace where the other scouts were  
waiting worriedly.  
  
'It's true...' the voice returned in Darien's head, 'Stop forcing  
her into loving you... She doesn't love you. She doesn't love you.  
She doesn't love you.'  
  
Darien's breathing quickened, but Serena didn't seem to notice.  
  
'She doesn't love you...'  
  
  
  
Insecurity  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
"Sailor Moon! Are you okay?"  
  
Serena started to cry, "Aw, Raye!"  
  
The other scouts gathered around her, all giggling and hugging each  
other, glad to have their Princess back.  
  
"Come on," a deep voice interrupted them, "I'll show you to the  
queen."  
  
The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask nodded, and followed the King to  
a room with a large case in the middle.  
  
"Is that Neo-Queen Serenity?" Sailor Mars whispered incredulously,  
"She... she looks almost..."  
  
"Maybe my Crystal will be able to help her..." Serena said.  
  
"You sure you're up to it, Sailor Moon?" Darien asked, "After what  
just happened...?"  
  
His voice sounded stiff and held-back, as if there was something he  
was trying to hide. Serena was surprised that Darien had called her  
Sailor Moon and not Serena.  
  
"Don't worry about it," she said as she turned to look at the Queen,  
encased in the crystal case, "Moon... Crystal..."  
  
She closed her eyes and focused her energy on the case, "Power!"  
  
Bright light filled the room, and the Scouts shielded their eyes.  
  
After a few seconds, the room turned dark, and Serena's legs felt  
weak.  
  
"I..." she said softly, then fell.  
  
"Serena!" Darien cried, quickly catching her.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Where... where am I?" she asked softly.  
  
She sat up to find a blushing Darien sitting beside her bed.  
  
"Maybe you should change out of that... that dress Diamond gave you."  
  
With that, his face turned a brighter shade of red.  
  
Serena let out a small gasp of alarm, becoming embarrassed herself,  
"Darien!..."  
  
He stood up.  
  
"I'll go check on the others," he said quietly.  
  
"Wait, Darien," Serena said, "Stay... stay with me. Let's talk."  
  
Darien looked at her, almost wanting to say yes. Then he shook his  
head.  
  
"Now isn't the time."  
  
With that, he walked out the open doorway and back into the King's  
control room.  
  
'What's going on?' Serena thought with a frown, 'Why's he acting all  
aloof again?'  
  
* * *  
  
"What's going on, guys?" Serena asked as she stepped into the room.  
  
"So glad you're all right," Amy said with a smile.  
  
"Meanwhile, we have *that* to take care of," Lita said as she pointed  
to the large screen on the wall, with a huge ugly dragon flying  
around.  
  
"Please tell me that's a movie," Serena said, holding her breath.  
  
"Nope," Mina said, "That thing is right outside the palace."  
  
Suddenly, the ground shook and the girls screamed as a loud noise  
sounded throughout the palace.  
  
"It's attacking!" the King cried.  
  
"Looks like we'll have to stop it," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"I wish I could fight..." the King said, "But I was wounded during  
the battle with Nemisis..."  
  
"Don't worry," Raye said reassuringly, "We'll take care of it."  
  
"Right!" Serena said.  
  
Then she turned to the four girls, "Ready, Scouts?"  
  
* * *  
  
"It's not working!" Sailor Mars cried, "Not even a scratch!"  
  
Without warning, the dragon swung its tail at Sailor Venus, who  
dodged it by half an inch.  
  
"Mercury... Bubbles..." Mercury began, then screamed.  
  
"Mercury!" Sailor Mars shouted as she flew backwards and fell to the  
ground.  
  
"Jupiter... Thunder..."  
  
The lightning rods on Jupiter's tiara were pointed directly at the  
dragon, "Zap!"  
  
The dragon seemed to howl in pain as it fell, surrounded by smoke as  
it hit the ground with a rumbling noise.  
  
"Yay!" Sailor Moon said as she jumped up and down, "You got it,  
Jupiter!"  
  
She ran towards the fallen beast and was about to laugh at it when...  
  
"Serena!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.  
  
She turned and briefly saw a pair of angry red eyes looking at her.  
  
Before she could react, she was in Darien's arms, carrying her away  
from the roaring monster.  
  
"You saved me again..." Serena whispered softly.  
  
But he didn't answer.  
  
He quickly landed and Sailor Moon stood up.  
  
Then, with all his strength, he took out a rose and threw it at the  
dragon's forehead, causing it to cry out in great pain.  
  
"Now, Sailor Moon!"  
  
She nodded and pointed her rod at the monster.  
  
"Moon... Sceptre..."  
  
The other scouts, some lying on the ground, looked up, praying that  
it would work.  
  
"Elimination!"  
  
Screaming one last time, the dragon turned into dust.  
  
"I... I got it..." Sailor Moon said, dazed and amazed.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you mean Rini is missing!?" Darien demanded.  
  
"I've searched the whole palace and she isn't anywhere," the King  
said gravely, "She must have slipped away while I was asking the  
Queen to grant you power..."  
  
He was about to go on when a purple light luminated the sky. His  
brows furrowed and the others looked up at it as a purple ball of  
energy flew down slowly...  
  
Sailor Mars and Jupiter took their fighting stances.  
  
"Sailor Scouts..." a gentle voice called out.  
  
"Sailor Pluto!" Serena exclaimed. The others sighed in relief.  
  
"Sailor Scouts..." she said again, "I do not sense Small Lady here in  
the future. Wiseman and Diamond must have taken her to the past..."  
  
The Scouts gasped.  
  
"They've got her?" Serena whispered.  
  
"Don't worry, Princess," Pluto said, "I'm sure that if you go back  
to your world, you'll be able to find her..."  
  
The scouts nodded.  
  
"Come on," the King said, "Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor  
Jupiter, Sailor Venus... I have some useful weapons for you. Follow  
me..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Darien..." Serena said softly when the others were gone, "What's  
going on?"  
  
She walked towards him and looked up at his stern face, "You've been  
acting so strange... ever since you rescued me from Diamond."  
  
He turned away.  
  
"You don't have to do this, Serena," he said quietly, "I know the  
truth."  
  
"Truth?" Serena echoed incredulously, "What truth?"  
  
"I know why you've always been so caring towards me, even when I keep  
pushing you away."  
  
"You don't push me away," Serena exclaimed, surprised, "Well, you did,  
but you had good reason to. When we first met, we didn't have any  
memories of the past, so we just got on each other's nerves. And, I  
know why you broke up with me now."  
  
He finally turned to face her.  
  
"Serena, I know you don't love me, not really. Nobody can love me."  
  
Serena shook her head, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Look at me!" Darien said, voice rising, "I'm selfish, I'm cold, I've  
been nothing but horrible to you! Why would you stay with me if it  
weren't for the past and the future!? Even after I broke up with you,  
you came back running into my arms!"  
  
Serena stepped back.  
  
"Is that what you really think?" she asked softly.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I... I love you, Darien," she said, "I don't know why, but I do. But  
if you can't understand that... then..."  
  
He suddenly felt guilty for what he had said.  
  
Could he have been wrong?  
  
He gasped when Wiseman's words hit him again like a tidal wave.  
  
'Fool! You really think she'd love you if it wasn't for her destiny?'  
  
He held his head in pain and anger.  
  
'You're nothing.' he heard.  
  
"What's wrong?" Serena cried and ran towards him.  
  
"No!" Darien shouted, "Get... Get away... Please!"  
  
Serena stepped back.  
  
"I..." she whispered.  
  
His breathing finally slowed as he struggled to clear his head.  
  
"Sor... sorry..." he said, between heavy breaths.  
  
Just then, the other Sailor Scouts came into the room.  
  
"All right, let's go back," Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
Serena turned around.  
  
Then she nodded, "R... Right."  
  
Darien stood up, noticing how Serena had moved away from him and stood  
with the other Scouts now.  
  
"Let's go back and save Rini," Serena said.  
  
She turned to look at him, and even though she spoke to all the  
others, he knew her words were for him.  
  
"That's... that's what's important right now."  
  
Meanwhile, Raye looked back and forth between Serena and Darien.  
  
Something was definitely wrong between the Prince and the Princess. 


	2. Chapter Two

Insecurity  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
"Thanks for all your help," Mercury said politely.  
  
"No, thank you for risking your lives to save my daughter," King  
Endymion said, "I hope the new powers I've given you will be of great  
use."  
  
The scouts nodded.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask," the King said, "I must speak to you in private. It  
will be only for a short while, and won't interfere with the time  
travel sequence."  
  
Darien nodded and followed the floating King Endymion to a crystal  
chamber.  
  
"It's strange yet comforting to speak to my old self," the King said,  
"You seem like a different person, though our minds and our essenses  
are fundamentally the same."  
  
He looked at Darien and sighed.  
  
"Even though I try to believe that I've gotten wiser over time, I  
still make many mistakes... Tuxedo Mask, I must confess something to  
you."  
  
He took a deep breath with a sort of solemnity.  
  
"I lied to you about the dreams."  
  
Endymion closed his eyes, but Darien didn't say anything.  
  
"I didn't send them to you to test you," the King continued, "I sent  
them because Wiseman got to me. He had me convinced that Serenity  
didn't truly love me."  
  
Darien looked down on the floor and clenched his fist.  
  
"I got scared again," Endymion said quietly, "So I wanted you to break  
up with Serenity, in the past, before I could get hurt."  
  
"What about now?" Darien said expectantly.  
  
The King shook his head, "All I can tell you is, Wiseman is the enemy,  
but he doesn't simply conceive stories. He feeds on the darkest,  
most horrible fears in our minds..."  
  
"So..." Darien said quietly, "You're still worried about Serenity's  
love for you."  
  
King Endymion looked ashamed, then shook his head, "No, not anymore."  
  
"You know that she loves you? Or us...?" Darien asked.  
  
Endymion shook his head again, "I cannot tell you. Love is something  
you must discover for yourself."  
  
Then he looked at Darien sadly.  
  
"I wish for you to deal with the matter in a better fashion than I  
did. Perhaps this is the only way you can secure the future with  
Serenity. The reason my daughter was kidnapped was because you and  
Serena have a weakened relationship right now, all Wiseman's doing.  
You must fix it, Tuxedo Mask. Do you understand?"  
  
Darien nodded, "I'll try."  
  
"Wiseman has a way of bringing out the worst in everybody," King   
Endymion said, "Remember that."  
  
* * *  
  
"So... we're back," Mina said.  
  
"The *air* feels different," Serena said as she took a deep breath.  
  
She glanced around. They were home all right. The city never looked  
more beautiful. The trees moved gently with the wind. A gentle  
breeze lifted Serena's hair up slightly above her forehead.  
  
"Now... to find Rini," she said.  
  
"But where do we start?" Raye wondered aloud.  
  
"Um, I sort of have a hunch of where she might be," Lita spoke up.  
  
The others looked at her, "Where?"  
  
Lita turned and pointed at a huge black crystal filled with cackling  
dark energy, only a few streets away.  
  
"There?" she suggested.  
  
"Hmm... You may be on to something..." Raye said thoughtfully.  
  
"Cut the sarcasm, Raye," Mina said, "Let's go kick some nega-butt!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Doom Phantom!"  
  
"Yes, Master?"  
  
"You have done surprisingly well, better than we had expected. You've  
weakened the strongest bond in the galaxy, the love between the  
Princess and the Prince of the Earth."  
  
"Thank you, Master."  
  
"I've decided to give you the ultimate power. Galaxia is not worthy  
of it. You'll be in charge of taking the galaxy instead. First, you  
will destroy the Princess.  
  
"I am honoured, great Master, that you have- Arruughhh!"  
  
Black energy coursed through his body. The dark figure cried out in  
pure agony, before the power grew inside, and true evil and darkness  
took over.  
  
In a few minutes, the crackling dark energy had disappeared, all  
inside of the body now. The skull flashed red, and the eyes glowed  
ever brighter than before.  
  
A second later... Wiseman was dead.  
  
"Chaos will reign," the figure whispered in a new voice.  
  
* * *  
  
Raye cried out and dropped to the ground.  
  
"What's wrong?" Serena exclaimed, rushing to her.  
  
Raye closed her eyes and trembled, "I... I just felt something.  
Something... truly evil... Something new..."  
  
Then, she cried out as images flashed through her mind.  
  
The city destroyed, people injured, buildings collapsed. Then, fear  
and pain gripped her as she saw Amy's battered body. Then Lita's...  
  
"No!" she screamed, clutching her head.  
  
The others gathered around her and watched worriedly.  
  
"Terrible..." she moaned, "Ter... Terrible things are... they're about  
to happen..."  
  
She gasped one more time before she fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Raye!"  
  
* * *  
  
A moment later, they were back at the familiar Cherry Hill temple.  
Raye laid on her bed, still shivering and breathing in pain. She  
kept whispering words that the Scouts could barely make out. They  
could only catch fragments - words like "darkness" and "death."  
  
"She going to be okay?" Mina asked.  
  
"Should be," Amy said worriedly, "Just went into shock."  
  
Lita looked down on the floor, as she leaned against the open doorway.  
  
"Hope it wasn't some sort of premonition," she said quietly.  
  
The others looked at her, but no one said anything.  
  
"Either way," Serena said, "We have to go. We've got to save Rini."  
  
The girls nodded.  
  
"We'll have to leave Raye here," Amy said, "She's in no condition to  
fight."  
  
Serena looked at the dark-haired priestess, "Right."  
  
"I'm going to go first," Darien spoke up abruptly.  
  
"What?" Serena said softly.  
  
"I'll check out the dark crystal palace and come back to tell you guys  
whether it's safe or not."  
  
"No," Serena said, "We go together. It's too dangerous!"  
  
"It's always been dangerous," Darien said, "Wait a couple of hours.  
If I don't come back, you guys launch an attack."  
  
Serena was about to protest, but Darien had already turned to leave.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wait, Darien," Serena called out as she ran down the temple steps  
to catch up with him.  
  
He looked at her but didn't say anything.  
  
"Darien, I don't want it to end like this..." she said.  
  
Her voice broke as tears began to form, "What if... what if I don't  
see you again?"  
  
She threw herself against him and cried into his shirt.  
  
"Serena..." he said as he touched her hair gently, "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Then don't do this..." she said softly through her wet eyes, "What  
happened? Why... why are you acting this way?"  
  
He looked away but didn't push her away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Serena..." he said again. It was all he could offer her.  
  
She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Please just talk to me!  
Something must have happened..."  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
"Serena," he said, "I have to defeat Wiseman alone. He's put  
something into my mind that I need to get rid of."  
  
"What?" Serena breathed, "Things about us?"  
  
Darien didn't answer.  
  
Serena shook her head, "Don't listen to him!"  
  
Darien frowned, "You don't understand. I know that... if I destroy  
Wiseman myself, I can conquer my own fears. My own doubts..."  
  
Serena pulled away and let the tears fall.  
  
"What if I don't see you again?" she whispered.  
  
He looked at her grimly, "Then know that you're in my heart."  
  
She could only stare deeply into his blue eyes. Lingering... Wanting  
to make it last...  
  
But in a moment, he had stepped back, and was turning to walk away.  
  
Away from her.  
  
* * *  
  
Tuxedo Mask ran through the dark hallways of the crystal palace.  
  
"Wiseman!" he shouted, "Show yourself!"  
  
Immediately, several bolts of dark energy came down towards him from  
the high ceiling.  
  
Darien took out his cane and deflected it.  
  
"No tricks, Wiseman," Darien said angrily, "I'm ready for you, so come  
on out!"  
  
He took a step back in and narrowed his eyes as a hooded figure  
descended in front of him.  
  
"Wiseman is no more," the voice whispered, "I... am... *Chaos*."  
  
"Chaos..." Darien echoed, feeling the dark power of the name itself  
resonate on his tongue.  
  
"You will join us," the voice said, "You will help us defeat the  
Princess..."  
  
"Another Beryl reincarnation?" Darien said and rushed towards the  
figure with his cane extended, "Take this!"  
  
To his surprise, he went right through the dark shape.   
  
Then suddenly...  
  
"Arrughh!" Darien cried out as he felt a splitting pain in his head.  
  
"What's... happening...?" he stuttered.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw Prince Darien and Princess Serena on the  
balcony, dancing under the moonlight.  
  
"Serenity loves Prince Darien," the dark voice whispered, "But Prince  
Darien died that day on the moon."  
  
"*I'm* Prince Darien," Tuxedo Mask said, "... of the present."  
  
"Ah," the voice said, "But you're not... You're Darien Chiba, a boy  
born on Earth. A boy who grew up without parents, who never learned  
how to love."  
  
"I... love... Serena..." Darien whispered hoarsely, trying to focus.  
  
"She's beautiful and full of love. She can't be with you. She needs  
someone who's as beautiful as she is, as loving as she is..."  
  
"I... can... love..." Darien said weakly, "No, stop it!"  
  
He cried out and tried to reach for his cane - which he had dropped  
involuntarily on the floor.  
  
"She wants the old Prince Darien back..." the voice persisted, "Not  
an immature 19-year-old who doesn't know what he's doing... Who would  
never be able to take care of her... who doesn't deserve her..."  
  
"Serena!" Darien cried out one last time before he dropped to the  
ground, shaking.  
  
Then, dark energy ran through his body, and then drifted slowly but  
forcefully into his mind.  
  
"Serena..." he whispered, "I'm... sorry..."  
  
His eyes flashed red.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." 


	3. Chapter Three

"Serena!" Darien cried out one last time before he dropped to the  
ground, shaking.  
  
Then, dark energy ran through his body, and then drifted slowly but  
forcefully into his mind.  
  
"Serena..." he whispered, "I'm... sorry..."  
  
His eyes flashed red.  
  
"I'm so sorry..."  
  
  
  
Insecurity  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
Amy, Lita, and Mina rushed to Serena's side. They gasped in surprise  
when they saw the silver-haired prince lying on the floor with his  
head on her lap.  
  
"Serena, what happened?" Amy asked.  
  
Serena wiped away her tears, "I... I convinced Prince Diamond that  
the people of Nememis and Earth can co-exist, and he was ready to  
stop the fighting... when Wiseman showed up and tried to kill me."  
  
The scouts gasped.  
  
"Prince Diamond..." Serena said with a sniffle, "He saved my life  
by sacrificing his own... And now he's gone..."  
  
Her voice broke, and Lita quickly leaned forward to hug their leader.  
  
"What about Wiseman?" Mina asked, "Where did he go?"  
  
"He left, saying he had something to take care of, at the Dark Gate."  
  
"The Dark Gate..." Mina said quietly, "Where on Earth is that?"  
  
"Prince Diamond told me before he died." Serena said softly.  
  
"Then we'd better hurry."  
  
* * *  
  
Raye groaned as she sat up on the bed. She found Luna and Artemis  
resting on the mat beside her, both sound asleep.  
  
Quietly, she got up and walked out of the temple.  
  
"Serena?" she said as she wandered around, "Amy? Guys?"  
  
"They've left already."  
  
Raye turned around to find Luna standing at the doorway.  
  
"No," she said as her eyes grew wide, "No... they can't go!"  
  
"Why not?" Luna asked.  
  
"I just had a premonition... Terrible things are going to happen to  
them if they go!"  
  
Before Luna could reply, she had turned around and ran off, "I've got  
to go stop them!"  
  
* * *  
  
Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus walked  
silently down the narrow path, towards the huge hole that had appeared  
in the middle of the city.  
  
"I wonder where Darien is..." Serena said quietly.  
  
"He's probably fine," Lita said, "Don't worry about it..."  
  
Serena nodded, "You're right. He's strong, right? He can take on  
any enemies that may attack him..."  
  
"Yeah," Mina agreed.  
  
"Well, here we are," Amy announced.  
  
The four of them stopped walking and held their breaths as their eyes  
scanned the area before them. It was a wasteland, and strong wind of  
darkness was blowing from every direction. The ground resonated  
negative energy, the air felt sickening.  
  
"Welcome..."  
  
Serena gasped and looked up at the figure in the sky.  
  
"Rini!?"  
  
The scouts all looked up to see the pink haired woman, sneering at  
them. Then Serena let out a soft whimper when she saw the man in  
dark armour floating in the sky behind Wicked Lady.  
  
Darien.  
  
No, Prince Darien, with a Dark Moon sign on his forehead.  
  
"No..." Serena whispered, "Not again..."  
  
Darien narrowed his eyes as he looked down at them.  
  
"Serena..." he said monotonously, "... the princess who pretended to  
love me out of pity... You lied to me... You told me you loved me,  
but you never did..."  
  
"Darien," Serena said as she walked towards him, "Please, stop  
listening to Wiseman's lies..."  
  
"No," Darien said, shaking his head, "Master Chaos is right... How  
can you love me? Nobody can love me... Nobody!"  
  
As his body shook with rage, dark bolts of energy flew out.  
  
Serena winced as she got struck by one of them, but she kept  
trudging towards Darien insistently, "Darien, *I* love you! Please  
believe me..."  
  
Darien growled in anger, "No, stop talking! Stop it!"  
  
"Darien, I need you!" Serena cried, "Please, just come back to me!  
I need you to help me bring Rini back!"  
  
Darien put both hands over his head, and he shuddered in pain before  
falling to the ground.  
  
"Enough games!"  
  
Serena gasped and turned to Wicked Lady, who had floated down beside  
her.  
  
"Time to say bye-bye now, Princess."  
  
"Rini, wake up please!"  
  
The pink-haired woman laughed, "Like you'd actually care about me!"  
  
"You don't understand, Rini!" Serena cried, "If your energy is used  
to open the Dark Gate, you're not going to survive!"  
  
"Shut up!" Wicked Lady screamed, then turned around to face the sky,  
which had turned a dark, blood red colour, "Master Chaos... Give...  
me... strength!"  
  
Immediately, her body glowed black and purple, and a huge mass of  
energy appeared between her hands.  
  
Slowly, she turned around to face Serena once again, smiling evilly  
at her, and then at the black globe of energy in her hand.  
  
"Goodbye, Princess Serenity."  
  
With that, she threw the attack at Serena.  
  
* * *  
  
Raye coughed and struggled to walk down the street, towards the  
huge plateau that had appeared in the middle of the town.  
  
"That must be the Dark Gate..." she said to herself, "Gotta get there  
and help out the girls..."  
  
She coughed again, feeling light-headed.  
  
"She needs me... The Princess needs me..."  
  
* * *  
  
Serena squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the blast.   
  
'Rini...' she whispered in her head as the tears came, 'I'm sorry I  
can't help you get better... And you too, Darien...'  
  
She waited for the energy to hit.  
  
'I can't believe it's going to end this way...'  
  
A huge explosion sounded, but she didn't feel any pain. She wondered  
briefly if she was dead. Then she felt something fall against her.  
  
"What...?" she said, and opened her eyes, "Da... Darien?"  
  
He was kneeling before her, having taken the shot from the back.  
With a grunt, he leaned into her.  
  
"Da... Darien!" she whispered, holding his limp body, "No, Darien!"  
  
He groaned and coughed a couple of times. Serena knelt down and set  
him on the ground, letting his head rest on her lap.  
  
"Serena..." he said softly, "I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Darien," she cried, tears streaming down her eyes, "Why? I... I  
thought they had you brainwashed..."  
  
"My mind may belong to them..." Darien said with a weak smile,  
"But my heart belongs to you... You told me that, remember?"  
  
"Darien..." Serena said with a sad smile, then she shook her head as  
tears continued to fall, "Let me get Amy over here..."  
  
"No," Darien said, "Just stay here with me... I... don't think I can  
last much longer... I wish I could stay and protect you, like I  
promised to. But... I'm just too weak..."  
  
"Darien, don't... please..."  
  
"Serena..." he said, raising his trembling hand to touch her face, "I  
was such a fool to doubt your love... I... I know now."  
  
His face broke into a smile more sincere than any smile he'd given  
her, "I know you love me. And I love you too, Serena... It's so  
simple... and so obvious..."  
  
He closed her eyes, but struggled to open them again.  
  
"Since we've broken up," Darien said as he looked up at her, "I...  
I've always dreamt about kissing you... Every time I saw you, I wish I  
could hold you again. I've missed you so much, Serena... Let me kiss  
you one more time, Serena..."  
  
He looked up at her blue orbs, crying and crying, for him, "Please..."  
  
Serena nodded, and he lifted his head up slightly to meet her lips.  
  
With all of his remaining strength, he raised one hand to her face and  
deepened the kiss. He closed his eyes and held her tightly against  
him, not letting go for a long time. Once more... Just once more...  
  
Finally, sensing that she had become uncomfortable, he pulled away and  
looked at her flushed face. He could feel his breath slipping away  
from him. His hand fell to the ground, and a rose slipped out of his  
shirt pocket.  
  
"Thank you..." Darien said with a small smile as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Darien..." Serena whispered, "No..."  
  
"I'll find a way back to you..." he said with his final breath.  
  
The petals fell off of the rose, and Serena watched as the wind  
carried them away, one by one, flying away into the distance...  
  
"I love you, Darien!" Serena cried as she held his head against her,  
"Don't leave me, please!"  
  
But he couldn't hear her.  
  
"I love you, Darien..."  
  
  
---@ To be continued... 


	4. Chapter Four

The petals fell off of the rose, and Serena watched as the wind  
carried them away, one by one, flying away into the distance...

"I love you, Darien!" Serena cried as she held his head against her,  
"Don't leave me, please!"

But he couldn't hear her.

"I love you, Darien..."

..  
..  
Insecurity  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------

Chapter Four  
..

"Darien..." Serena whispered, "Darien..."

Amy looked at her leader, crying and holding Darien's battered body.  
She looked up at Wicked Lady with determined eyes. She had to  
protect the Princess.

Then, to her surprise...

"What... what's happening to me...?" Wicked Lady cried angrily as her  
body seemed to fade and then reappear again, only to phase out once  
more.

Serena clutched Darien's body close to her

"I'm sorry, Darien..." she murmured.

"What's going on?" Wicked Lady screamed as she clutched her chest,  
"I... I'm disappearing!"

Amy gasped.

"It's Darien," she said softly to the others, "Because Darien died...  
Rini was never born..."

Lita bit her lip, "Oh no..."

Suddenly, laughter rang through the sky.

"How entertaining to watch!" a deep breathy voice rasped, "A daughter  
killing her past father so that she herself would cease to exist!"

"Wiseman," Lita muttered.

"Wrong," the figure said as it floated down from the sky, "I... am...  
Chaos..."

"Chaos?" Mina whispered, "I've... I've heard of you."

"What is he?" Lita asked, turning to look at the blonde scout.

"The ultimate evil," Mina replied, "I don't know much about it, but...  
It supposedly started the Sailor Wars... long time ago. Artemis told  
me it was probably a legend... I guess it's true then."

Lita looked up at the figure and narrowed her eyes, "Whatever it is,  
it's still our job to take care of it."

She closed her eyes, "Nobody messes with my friends..."

"I'm with you," Amy agreed.

"Jupiter... Oak... Evolution!"

"Mercury... Aqua... Rhapsody!"

A streak of ice water emerged and swirled towards Chaos, filled with  
green, electrical energy.

An explosion sounded, but when the mist was gone, Chaos still hung  
in the sky as before.

"Silly girls," the voice rasped out, "You can't stop me."

The hooded figure threw down a stream of black energy, striking the  
ground and splitting it open.

"Amy, Lita!" Venus cried.

The ground opened up and swallowed Mercury and Jupiter.

- - - - -

Raye gasped, her blood suddenly running cold.

'No!' she thought, 'Something's happened already! I may be too late...'

She trudged on, limping down the crosswalk.

'I've got to try anyway...' she thought, 'I'm almost there...'

She coughed and felt faint.

'Wait for me, Princess.'

- - - - -

Serena's mouth hung slightly open, staring at the crevices of the  
ground, where Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter had just stood.

Then she heard a faint voice calling her, in a distance.

'I'm with you, Princess,' Amy whispered.

'Fight hard for us,' Lita's voice came softly.

"No, Amy! Lita!" Serena cried.

She froze in horror when she saw the dark figure floating towards  
her and Mina.

"Your turn, Moon weakling..." it breathed.

Without warning, Chaos released a globe of dark energy which flew  
down towards Serena.

"Mars... Flame... Sniper!"

A red, fiery arrow hit the black energy and separated it into a  
thousand directions.

"Thought you could use my help!" Raye announced.

"Good," Venus said, "I need you to get Serena out of here."

"What?" Serena demanded.

"You've got to go," Mina said, "There's no way we can beat this thing,  
not yet anyway."

"Then we go together," Serena said.

"We won't make it very far," Mina pointed out, "Now come on, I think  
I can take care of it. Raye, hurry up. Go find Luna and Artemis."

Sailor Mars nodded and grabbed Serena's arm, pulling her away.

"No!" Serena screamed, "No, Mina! It's not going to work!"

Raye refused to let go as Mina ran off, towards the dark figure in  
the sky.

"I'm ready for you, Chaos!" she shouted.

"You wish to play, little girl?"

"You bet! Venus... Creasant beam..."

Mina held the energy in her fingertip and raised her other hand.

"Venus... Love chain..."

'This has to work...' Mina prayed, her arms raised above her.

"Venus... Love and Beauty..."

She focused all three attacks on the hooded figure above her.

"Strike!"

Immediately, a giant beam of glowing energy emerged, surrounded by a  
chain of golden hearts and diamonds.

The whole sky lit up with a bright yellow and white colour.

Mina screamed as the blast knocked her to the ground.

- - - - -

Raye and Serena gasped when they heard the huge explosion. The sky  
glowed an eerie golden colour.

Then Serena heard Mina's voice.

'Good luck, Serena...'

"No, Mina..." Serena whispered as she dropped to the ground, covered  
in sobs.

"We don't have time for this," Raye said impatiently, "We've got to  
keep moving."

"We should go back!" Serena cried through tears, "Maybe Darien's okay,  
maybe Amy and Lita are fine! Maybe Mina-"

SMACK!

She gasped and lifted a hand to her face where Raye had just slapped  
her.

"Serena," Raye said angrily, "Do you think that would be really the  
best idea? We'll just die sooner!"

She froze as she felt a presence behind her.

"But why prolong death?" a dark voice whispered mockingly.

Raye turned around and face Chaos.

"Guess it's my turn," Raye said with a determined smile.

"No, we fight him together..." Serena said softly.

"Serena," Raye said, "You're the Princess. It's my job to protect  
you."

"But we'll be stronger if we attack at the same time!"

"You're our secret weapon," Raye said, "We don't let you out unless we  
absolutely have to. Now, I think I can handle this ugly freak with no  
problem, so just leave it to me, okay?"

"Raye..." Serena said softly.

"Let's play!" Raye shouted as she looked up at the dark figure,  
"Mars... Flame... Sniper!"

The arrow was about to hit the enemy when it suddenly broke in half.

"What the..." Raye said, biting her lip, "Mars... Flame... Sniper!"

"Give up, little girl," Chaos breathed, as the arrow was bent in  
midair again.

"It's not working," Serena said, afraid.

"Third time's the charm!" Raye said, "Mars... Flame... SNIPER!"

This time, rings of fire energy surrounded the arrow, and the Doom  
Phantom teleported itself quickly away, but not quick enough to avoid  
the arrow piercing its skin.

The cape was pulled away, revealing a skull and a cloud of dark energy  
surrounding it.

"You'll pay for that..." the dark voice whispered.

Raye's eyes widened in horror as suddenly, she felt dark energy  
coursing through her body.

"Ungh..." she said softly as she dropped to the ground, biting her  
tongue in pain. Suddenly, darkness enveloped her. She was trapped  
in a pillar of black energy that reached to the sky.

"Raye!" Serena cried, running to her side.

"No, get away!" Raye screamed, "Don't come into the dark cloud!"

In an instant, the darkness had disappeared, and Raye lay on the  
ground, hardly breathing.

"Raye, don't leave me!" Serena cried as she ran to Raye's side.

"Be strong, Serena," Raye whispered, trying to breathe, "You... can  
beat this..."

"Raye..." Serena whispered, taking her hand in hers.

"I believe in you, Meatball Head..."

Then she gasped again, and her eyes closed.

"Raye..." Serena said softly, tears falling freely now.

"Now, Princess..." Chaos' voice rang out, "Isn't it your turn?"

With a sniffle, Serena stood up. She lifted one hand to wipe away  
the few remaining tears on her face.

"I'm going to defeat you, Chaos," she said softly.

"You? Defeat me?"

"That's right," Serena said quietly, "You took away my best friends,  
the daughter I haven't had but already love so much, and the man I love  
more than life itself."

She looked up at Chaos with determination in her eyes, "I can't let  
you take away any more people that I love!"

She gasped as voices entered her head.

'That's right, Serena,' Amy's voice whispered, 'I know you can do  
this.'

'Don't tell me we came all this way to get our butts kicked,' Raye's  
voice muttered.

'Go get him, girlfriend,' Lita said softly.

'Right,' Mina added, 'We'll be with you the whole way.'

Serena nodded, "Thanks, guys."

'I'm with you, love...' the last voice came.

"Dar... Darien..." Serena whispered.

Then, she looked up at Chaos.

"I'm Sailor Moon!" she cried, feeling her strength restored,  
"Champion of Love and Justice! In the name of the Moon, I shall  
right wrongs and triumph over evil."

She looked up at the evil figure angrily, "And that means you!"

Slowly, she opened her locket and carefully removed the Silver  
Imperium Crystal.

"Die!" Chaos' roared, as immediately, a dark pillar surrounded  
Sailor Moon.

When it was gone, Serenity stood there, white dress flowing, the  
Silver Crystal ready in her hands.

"Moon... Crystal..."

She felt the warmth of the globe in her hand.

"Power!"

Chaos threw out dark energy of its own, and it descended upon the  
Princess.

"I need your help, guys!" Serenity cried.

Slowly, the crystal changed colour. First blue, then green, then  
yellow, then red, and finally black.

Serena struggled to focus all of her energy on the crystal, and  
everyone else's.

"I will defeat you, Chaos!" Serena shouted.

A huge wave of light emerged from the crystal, and flooded over the  
sky and towards Chaos. Finally, it covered the dark cloud up.

"How can this be?" Chaos' voice rang out, "Nooooooooo!"

- - - - -

Luna shielded her eyes with her paw as light filled the sky. Then,  
she opened her mouth in shock as she heard a deep cry of pain and  
anguish thundering through the whole city.

"That must have been Chaos," Artemis said.

Luna nodded, "The energy... It swallowed up the whole Dark Gate."

Artemis looked down at the floor.

"I guess that means... the Scouts..."

Luna began to cry, "Oh, Serena..."

"They won," Artemis said with a sad smile, "They beat the ultimate  
evil..."

"I..." Luna said as her tears wet her fur.

"Luna..." Artemis whispered.

"I just want to see that silly girl again!" Luna whispered.

"You guys..." Artemis said as he looked at the sky filled with stars,  
"Please... find some way to come back to us..."

- - - - -

The white beam of energy slowly grew wider, swallowing up every rock  
and loose piece of land around the Dark Gate.

Before the beam could reach the Sailor Scouts' bodies, a white light  
emerged and transported them away. White energy surrounded Darien's  
body, before he too vanished completely.

Slowly, the light began to fade, and the sky returned to its original  
black colour, leaving a barren wasteland where the Dark Gate used to be.

------  
EPILOGUE  
------

"Arrughhh! I'm late for school!"

Serena grabbed her bag and put a sandwich in her mouth, "'Bye mom!  
Thanks for lunch!"

Before her befuddled mother could reply, Serena had disappeared  
through the doorway and was speeding down the street.

"Hey, watch it!" an angry voice cried.

------  
------

"Uh, sorry..." Serena said to the black-haired priestess, who was  
coughing as she struggled to see through the thick layers of smoke  
Serena had kicked up as she ran.

"Watch where you're going, you wacko!" she said. Then she turned  
and walked the other way, muttering something that sounded like  
'meatball brains'.

Serena stared after her for a second. Then, she shook her head and  
picked up her feet.

'I've got to hurry!'

Then she spotted a blue-haired girl walking slowly, half a block in  
front of her.

"Amy?"

------  
------

"Huh?" she said as she turned around, "Oh... Your name's Serena, isn't  
it?"

"That's right," Serena said with a smile, "Wow, you don't seem to be  
afraid of being late..."

"Oh, I've got a free block," Amy said as she returned the smile,  
"The Principal gave it to me when I agreed to take the extra advanced  
calculus course offered after school."

"Uh..." Serena said, scratching the back of her head, "What was that?"

"Anyway, you'd better hurry if you don't want to be late," Amy said  
good-naturedly.

------  
------

"Right!" Serena answered as she continued to rush down the road, "See you  
around!"

Amy nodded and waved.

'I'm going to be fine!' Serena thought as she sighed in relief, 'I still  
have five minutes to get to the-'

"Ow!" she cried as she ran into something hard and fell backwards,  
landing on her rear.

She looked up and gasped.

The dark-haired young man who she had crashed into slowly removed his  
sunglasses.

------  
------

"Meatball Head," he exclaimed, then laughed, "You're such a klutz!"

"Can it, Darien!" Serena said angrily, "I'm late for school, and Miss  
H. is going to kill me!"

"I guess being late is really going to ruin your reputation as the  
best student in the class, huh?"

Serena glared up at the smirking young man.

"You're such a jerk, Darien," she retorted, "For your information,  
Miss H. said I'm one of her favorite people even though I don't do  
that well at school."

------  
------

With a huff, Serena walked past Darien and down the street.

Then, she gasped as strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist.  
A smile etched over her lips.

"Who can blame her?" Darien's said with a chuckle, "Now, can't I get  
a kiss from my girlfriend even when she's late?"

Serena giggled, "Then you tell Miss H. why I'm not on time..."

She turned around slowly and let Darien capture her lips with his...

------  
------

"I'm so glad you remember me," Serena said softly as he pulled away  
reluctantly.

"How can I forget?" Darien whispered, "It's happened once and I won't  
let it happen again..."

"I just wish the girls would remember me too," Serena sighed.

"They probably will," Darien said, "But even if they don't, you can  
always become friends with them. It'll all be the same again, I  
promise."

Serena nodded, letting him take her hand as they walked down the  
street.

"Now come on," Darien said, "My car's right over there. I'll drive  
you to school..."

------  
------

"'Bye, Darien," Serena said as she leaned over to give him a quick  
peck on the cheek.

"See you after school," Darien said affectionately, and watched as his  
girlfriend ran into the building.

He sighed and looked at the scenery outside the windshield. It was  
a beautiful day.

------  
------

He watched as Serena turned around and waved one last time before  
disappearing into the school doors.

Smiling to himself, he stepped on the gas pedal, looking at the  
amazing sunrise in front of him.

It was true he still didn't know why she loved him. She was everything  
he could ever want, and he felt he could offer little back.

But he wouldn't spend his time worrying about that. She loved him and  
he was lucky that she did. Now, he could only work towards being more  
deserving of that love.

And he knew too, that he loved her just as much.

Whistling, he drove towards the bright orange sun in the sky.

It was a beautiful day indeed.  
..  
..  
THE END  
..  
..

- Author's Notes:

Finally finished this 'fic! Now I can focus  
on "Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough"...

The song I used for the epilogue is Miriam  
Yeung's "Joy and Sorrow". I thought it sort of fit...

Anyway, thank you for all the support you  
wonderful readers have shown me during this 'fic.  
Hope to see you again in my other works:)

..  
Phantasy Star  
September 10, 2003


End file.
